Sweet Cherries
by Maria Stars
Summary: This is in homage to Sho-Syrus kun's story "Cherry". Friends share a bowl of cherries.     JessexOC JadenxSyrus


Sweet Cherries

by Maria Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or any of the characters. If I did, Jesse would be mine and Crowler would be outta a job. ^_^

Authoress' Note: I read Sho-Syrus kun's story, "Cherry" and got inspired! Kudos to you! Hope you don't mind!

Jaden and Jesse were sitting by a lake on Academy grounds, waiting for Syrus to come back. They were going to take turns dueling each other. Jesse admired the beautiful day.

"Beautiful day, huh Jaden?"

"Yea!" Jaden smiled. "Perfect for dueling!"

Jesse agreed. The two sat patiently or not so patiently in Jaden's case, as they awaited their friend's return. A few minutes later, footsteps can be heard. Then voices could be heard as well.

"Sounds like Syrus picked up someone on the way back." Jesse said.

"Wonder who it is." The brunette wondered aloud.

"Thanks for letting me tag along Syrus-kun." The girl walking beside him said.

"No problem Mrs. Hibiki." Syrus replied. "I'm sure Jaden and Jesse will be glad to see you."

"Syrus, you can call me by my first name you know." Mrs. Hibiki told her younger friend.

"You're a teacher though." Syrus replied.

"Only part-time. Please, call me Maria." She told him.

They came around the corner and saw Jaden and Jesse sitting there waiting. They waved at them.

"Hey guys!" Maria called out, then she ran over and hugged Jaden.

"Hey Maria." Jaden replied. He loved getting hugged by her.

"Staying outta trouble bro?" Maria teased him as she let go of him.

"Trying to!" He laughed.

"Hey Jesse! You being a good boy too sweetheart?" The older brunette lady smiled at him.

"Of course I am!" He chuckled. "Keeping Jaden outta trouble is a full-time job!"

They all laughed at Jesse's joke. Maria sat down a couple inches from Jaden. Syrus sat between Jaden and Jesse.

"Sorry I'm late, but I stopped to get a snack. Then Mrs. Hi-Maria called out to me. I told her I was coming out to join you two and she asked if she could join us." Syrus told their friends.

"What have you got there Syrus?" The brunette boy asked.

Syrus showed them the bowl he'd been carrying. It was full of... cherries. The round, red fruit shone in the bright sunlight.

"Cherries! Sweet!" Jaden exclaimed.

Maria giggled at her bro. As she watched Jaden grab one and eat it, she reached into her bag and took out a small jar. This jar is full of cherries as well, but a different variety than what Syrus has in the bowl.

Jesse reached over and took a dark red cherry from the bowl and bit into it. He made a face at the tartness of the cherry.

"Wow, I thought cherries were supposed to be sweet. These are rather tart... a little bitter too." The bluenette said while his friends laughed lightly.

"Those are bing cherries Jesse-san." Maria told him. "They're kinda tart. I love cherries, but I prefer sweet ones."

"What kind are those in that jar?" Syrus asked.

"My favs. Maraschino cherries." She replied. Maria picked a cherry from the jar, then, while looking at Jesse, asked, "You wanna try one?"

Jaden had this knowing look in his eyes that said he knew something that their friends didn't.

"Sure." Jesse said.

Maria got, took a couple small steps and extended her jar slowly towards Jesse. As she watched Jesse reached for a cherry, a mischievous look flashed by. Not taking her eyes off Jesse's face, she raised the cherry she had in her right hand up to her lips and bit it in half. Jesse blushed at this then pulled a cherry from the jar and ate it.

"Wow! This is great! It's sweet, but not overly so. Where did you get these?" Jesse asked.

Maria giggled a little then sat back down by her bro. Jaden chuckled a bit then said, "She didn't get them anywhere Jesse. She made them herself."

"Really?" Jesse's eyes widened a little at that statement.

Maria nodded. "I did indeed. I made these myself."

"You can make your own cherries?" The teenage bluenette asked. "How?"

"You can make your own maraschino cherries. I have cherry trees in my backyard at home. I found a recipe online and modified it some. I've been doing this for years." The beautiful brunette lady explained to her teal-haired friends.

"That's awesome!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Wanna see something else that's awesome?" Syrus asked his friend.

"Sure." Was the reply.

Syrus ate a cherry off the stem then he put the cherry stem in his mouth. A few seconds later, he pulled it out to reveal it was in a knot.

"Wow! That's cool!" Jesse said.

Syrus blushed. "I'm not the only one who can do it." The small bluenette said, looking at Jaden.

"Yea, I can do it too." Jaden blushed a little, scratching the back of his head as he did.

"Show him Jaden." Maria said.

"Alright." The brunette took a cherry from the bowl and bit it off the stem. After eating the fruit, he placed the stem in his mouth. He pulled it out a few seconds later and it was tied in a knot as well.

"Cool!" Jesse exclaimed. "I guess that means that Maria and I are the only ones here who don't know how to do that."

"Never said I don't know how." Maria said, smiling slyly.

"Show me then." The teal-haired teen said to her.

Maria reached over and grabbed a cherry from the bowl and ate it, making a face at the tartness of it. She giggled a little then put the stem in her mouth. When she pulled it out, it was in a knot, just like her friends had done.

"Aw man! Now I'm only one who doesn't know how." His friends laughed after that. "Hey, Maria, will you teach me, please?"

She looked at him for a moment, then said, "Sure."

"Great! Thanks!" Jesse said happily.

"Come over and sit by me." Maria told her young bluenette friend.

Jesse got up and walked over to Maria, then sat next to her. She put her hand behind his back and pulled him closer. Jesse looked confused at this.

"It's more of a showing, than a telling." She said, then leaned forward and put her mouth on his.

This caused Jesse to open his mouth slightly in surprise, which allowed Maria to show him the trick. She repeated the maneuver five times, hoping he had been paying attention. She pulled back when she was done and looked at him.

The bluenette looked at the older brunette for a moment, then said, "Run that by me again..."

Maria smiled at him, then leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Jesse willingly opened his mouth this time and Maria repeated the trick twice more then pulled away. They looked at each other for a moment or so, then Jesse said, "Teach me something else Maria."

"Anytime." She giggled lightly then kissed Jesse. Jaden and Syrus looked at them for a moment then, not wanting to be left out, kissed as well.

^_^ THE END! ^_^

4


End file.
